My Sister
by The Honor Lord
Summary: Zuko took a deep breath. "You're my sister, Azula. I'm obligated to visit you." She chuckled, bordering on a maniac laugh. "Obligation, not love," she muttered. "Always obligation, never love. Well," she pulled herself up. "I don't blame you."


A/N: I wrote this before that bit with Azula in a straitjacket at the end of The Promise was leaked. Which means this is probably completely against canon, but meh.

Oh, and the T rating is because there's swearing. I guess it might be mildly OOC, but it makes it more real. For me anyway.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko."

"Just show me where she is."

The patron hesitated. "Ah, who are you talking about? As you can see, we have plenty of patients here, Fire Lord."

Zuko whipped around, creating a trail of fire in his wake. "Cut the crap. You know who I'm talking about."

The patron gulped. "You wish to see... ah... Azula, yes?" Zuko didn't answer her and merely gave her an icy glare. "Yes, of course you are. You see with all the patients here, things slip our minds and..."

"I find it hard to believe the fact that one of your patients is the Fire Lord's sister would merely slip your mind."

The patron grew very serious. "At the Fire Nation Mental Institution, all our patients are treated equally, even if they are, or were, Fire Nation Royalty."

This statement did nothing to soften Zuko's face. "Where is she?"

"Right this way, Fire Lord." Zuko turned around to see a younger patron behind him. "Follow me, please." Without casting a backwards glance at the first patron, he followed her.

"I'm not going to pardon Miss Izumi," she said, bitterly. Zuko nodded. "Miss Azula is down the hall, Room F1." He was about to go, when she grabbed her wrist. "Just a word of caution," she said. "Azula is still very unstable. Try not to do anything that will upset her. That means no mention of the Agni Kai, no mentions of your father, Mai or Ty Lee, and no mentions of her firebending. She, ah." The patron cringed. "Doesn't exactly remember she can firebend."

Zuko's eyes widened. "How is that possible?" he sputtered. "Her firebending is a part of her. Without her firebending, Azula isn't... _Azula_."

"Fire Lord Zuko," she said. "Your sister isn't the same as she used to be."

Zuko stared at her, then slowly walked down the hall to find Room F1. His hands hovered over the door handle, before pulling it open, noting how heavy the door was.

The room was very dark. For a while, he couldn't see anything and was tempted to make a tiny flame. He thought better of it and waited until his eyes adjusted. As they did, he saw a human figure curled up on the corner of the small bed. Cautiously walking forward, he pulled out the chair by the desk and sat on it, watching Azula.

"Brother."

Her eyes were wide open and he saw the insanity from their last meeting dimmed, but not extinguished.

"Why are you here?" Azula asked, danger still tinged in her voice, despite looking so feeble.

Zuko took a deep breath. "You're my sister, Azula. I'm obligated to visit you."

She chuckled, bordering on a maniac laugh. "Obligation, not love," she muttered. "Always obligation, never love. Well," she pulled herself up. "I don't blame you." Zuko remained silent. "See, I can feel all the patrons all avoiding the topic of Father, of you, of Mai and Ty Lee. I can feel them avoiding that thing that happened between the two of us. The problem is, Brother dear," she leaned forward. "I don't remember what happened. I know I was trying to kill you, but I don't remember how." Azula smirked. "Maybe you can tell me." Zuko merely looked at her. Her smile slipped. "Tell me."

"No," Zuko said. "It's better if you don't know."

Azula's eyes widened and even in the dim light, he saw her pupils dilate. "Tell me!" she screamed, taking his shoulders and shaking them.

"I'm sorry, Azula," he said, trying to gently pry her hands off. Her fingers dug deeper.

"Oh, you're not sorry Zuzu," she whispered, breathing heavily. "I know you aren't." Her right hand left his shoulder and Zuko reacted instinctively. He grabbed her wrist, jerking it up so the knife in her hand wouldn't strike.

"Tell me!" Azula screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Tell me what happened! What happened?" As the patron rushed in, Zuko gently took the knife out of her hand. Azula collapsed on her bed, sobbing and the patron rushed to her side.

"Miss Azula, where did you..."

"Get out!" Azula screeched, swiping her sharp nails at her. The patron jumped away. "Get out!" The patron looked like she was going to stop her but, Zuko put a hand on her arm and shook his head. They pulled out of the room and shut the door behind them, muffling her sobs.

"What the hell did you do?" The patron turned on him, glaring at Zuko.

"I didn't do anything!" Zuko protested. "I swear!"

The patron ignored him. "I don't give two shits if you're the fucking Fire Lord. You have undone the hard work we've done. Do you know how much we had to work on her?"

Zuko was shocked into speechlessness for a while. "I'm sorry."

The patron shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have let you see her, she was too unstable. I-" she shook her head again.

"Where did she get the knife?" Zuko lifted it up.

"To be honest, I don't know." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Probably from a meal or something."

"Typical Azula," he muttered. "I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be visiting her again anytime soon."

"Yes, that would be advisable."

Zuko walked away and the patron watched him, then went into another room. Neither of them were there when the very distinct crackle of lightening could be heard, or the blue flash seen from under the doorway. Neither of them heard Azula's laugh as she remembered everything again.


End file.
